Animal
by Tenacity
Summary: A song fic. Based on Pearl Jam's Animal


It's been ten years now. The memory has faded a little but it's still there. It's etched in my brain and I'm pretty sure it always will be. When I look back at that night, I always wonder if there was something I could have done to stop it. Ya'll are probably wondering what I'm rambling about. Well maybe I'll just start from the beginning.   
(ten years ago)   
"Alright, I'll see you later Jeff." Amy shouted over the loud music.   
"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you back?"   
"No, that's okay. I need some fresh air and the hotel is just a few blocks away."   
"Oh...okay. Bye." he said kissing her on the cheek and going back out on the dance floor.   
So there I was. Walking down dark streets by myself. From behind I could hear guys laughing and shooting shit but paid no attention to that, I just kept walking. Wait maybe that's it. If I had paid attention, maybe I would have saw it coming. But anyway...I guess that doesn't matter. What's done is done.   
One, two, three, four, five against one   
Five, five, against one   
Said one, two, three, four, five against one   
Five, five...five, five...five against one   
(in an alleyway)   
"Hey honey, how about we go grab a cup of coffee? a voice said from behind. Amy paid no mind to the comment and kept walking.   
"Or maybe a midnight snack?" Again she ignored him and started walking a little faster.   
"Fine if that's the way you're gonna be." was the last thing I heard. After that it kinda all went black.   
Torture from you to me   
Abducted from the street   
I remember bits and pieces of what happened after that. But not much. There was screaming and laughing, but I had hit the ground pretty hard.   
I'd rather be...   
I'd rather be with...   
I'd rather be with an animal   
I can remember waking up the next morning. I hurt everywhere and scenes of what happened the night before kept invading my mind. I lay there, on the cold, hard pavement for a little while longer and finally willed myself to get up.   
Why would you wanna hurt me?   
So frightened of your pain   
(at the hotel)   
"Oh my god, Amy where the hell have you been? We were worried sick." Matt yelled as soon as she walked through the door.   
"Whoa...Matt calm down. Look at her. Amy sweetie, what happened?" Jeff asked slowly.   
"I...I need a shower." Amy stated walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.   
I'd rather be...   
I'd rather be with...   
I'd rather be with an animal   
I'd rather be...   
I'd rather be with...   
I'd rather be with an animal   
So I got in the shower. I felt dirty and I was secretly hoping that the water would just wash everything away. The pain, the visions, the noises. Though, I now know that was just wishful thinking on my part. I will feel, see, and hear this until my dying day. Not knowing what else to do, I cried and cried. I didn't notice the water turn cold, or the fact that Jeff had been pounding on the door for a good forty five minutes. When he finally gave up and kicked the door in, he took one look at me and I could tell from his eyes...he knew.   
I'd rather be...   
I'd rather be with...   
I'd rather be with an animal   
I'd rather be...   
I'd rather be with...   
I'd rather be with an animal   
I'm not quite sure why, after ten years of trying to get over it, I felt the urge to tell that story. Maybe it was because I thought you might be interested. Maybe it was because for the last hour and a half, I have been browsing through photo albums and reliving the last ten years. So much has changed. I became a wife, hell I became a mother. I myself never thought I would see that. Well I have to go now my match is on in like five minutes, and you know what they say. The show must go on.   
Said one, two, three, four, five against one   
Five, five...five, five...five against one   
One, two, three, four, five against one   
Five, five...five, five...five against one   
"Animal"~ by Pearl Jam   
*This is dedicated to a very good friend of mine. Babe, you're gonna get through this. Love ya always, Amnesty* 


End file.
